<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Interactions by pocmarvelworks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984030">Close Interactions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks'>pocmarvelworks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Close Interactions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, T’Challa x Reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>:“How about the reader is working with Shuri as an assistant when Shuri is designing new technology for their country and this allows T'Challa to get closer to the reader. Very close. Like she could be a graduate from a prestigious college &amp; is studying abroad in Wakanda.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>T’Challa x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Close Interactions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know we just met a few months ago, but I think we’ve grown pretty close, don’t you think so, umhle?” T’Challa spoke softly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. </p>
<p>“Yes, I do, T.” You say breathlessly. He was too close, which probably meant he was too aware of the flustered look on your face and the erratic beating of your heart. </p>
<p>“Is that why your heart beats so fast whenever I’m near you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” </p>
<p>“Look at me, Y/N.”</p>
<p>You peer up at him through your lashes and he sighs. </p>
<p>“You’re driving me insane” He chuckles, but you knew he truly meant his words. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry” You smile up into his beautiful, deep brown eyes.</p>
<p>“No,” He presses his lips to your forehead, lingering there for a few minutes, before lowering his head and nuzzling it into your neck. “I think I like it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“How about the reader is working with Shuri as an assistant when Shuri is designing new technology for their country and this allows T'Challa to get closer to the reader. Very close. Like she could be a graduate from a prestigious college &amp; is studying abvroad in Wakanda.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Any other morning, you’d be slamming down the snooze button on your alarm and ignoring any possible will to get up so early. However, when your alarm blared on your phone this morning, you were wide awake as if you never slept. You had dashed for the shower, excited to start your new job.</p><p>It didn’t take you long at all to get ready, and you even managed to grab a small fruit salad before heading off in the direction of  Wakanda Medical Center, which wasn’t far from fKing T’Challa’s mansion.</p><p>You arrived at the medical center with only about fifteen minutes to spare. You took your ID and scanned in, allowing yourself access to the large medical center.</p><p>You smiled and greeted all the patients and staff you passed by as you made it to the room Shuri had instructed. You scanned your ID and walked in. Inside stood Shuri, and her older brother talking next to a cryostasis pod. You smiled politely and waited for them to finish speaking, not wanting to interrupt and be rude.</p><p>T’Challa noticed you first and waved you over to their side of the room. “Hello, Y/N. It’s nice to see you again.”</p><p>“Hello, Your Highness. It’s nice to see you as well.” He frowned at the name you called him.</p><p>Upon meeting him, various times, he had wanted you to call him T’Challa. However, you were too scared to call him that. You didn’t want to be rude.</p><p>You faced Shuri and she pulled you into a hug. “Hello, Y/N!” She said excitedly. If your thoughts were right, you’d say she was excited to have you start today, as well. “So, today, we’re going to just study more about cryostasis before we actually have you work on Mr. Barnes over here. I hope that’s okay.”</p><p>“Yes! That’s perfect.” So for the rest of the day, you walked around with Shuri, taking notes from her, as well as your own, and learning more about cryostasis, what is does, and how to operate the machine. Of course, you learned about this in college, but Wakanda was far more advanced than America is. There were just some things they didn’t teach you.</p><p>“So, how are you liking it in Wakanda, Y/N?” Shuri asked as she looked at Mr. Barnes’ vials.<br/>“I’m liking it a lot! It’s so much different from America. I’d thought I wouldn’t feel so comfortable here, but I was proven wrong.” You chuckled, as you began to do some research for her.<br/>“That’s great. Have you had a chance to do some sight-seeing?”</p><p>“No, not yet.” You sighed. You really wanted to, but you had gotten sick the week you got here, so you were forced to stay in bed until you were better. Fortunately, Shuri had given you a week to settle in before hand.</p><p>“Well, that can change!” She smiled, her thick accent pointing through. “How about we meet my brother and mother for lunch, and then, maybe, we can go tour the city after hours? How does that sound?” She twirled in her chair and faced you, causing you to quickly do the same.</p><p>“I’d love that!”</p><p>~~</p><p>“Shuri, Soleil, over here!” T’Challa stood from his place in the restaurant. His mother followed suit, and you suppressed a gasp. Of course, you’d seen her before, but the computer and television screens did her no justice. She looked like an absolute goddess face-to-face. If you already weren’t so nervous, you definitely were now. Shuri gave a quick hug to her mother before introducing you.</p><p>“Mother, this is Y/N. She’s my assistant, she’s going to help me design new technology while she’s studying.”</p><p>“Hello, darling. It’s lovely to meet you.” She shook your hand before allowing you to sit down.<br/>Oddly enough, Shuri sat with her mother, while you sat next to T’Challa. You didn’t mind though, he smelled nice.</p><p>“You don’t know how grateful we are that you agreed to help us, Y/N,” T’Challa spoke quietly, being respectful of his mother’s and sister’s conversation.</p><p>“I’m glad you guys took an actual interest in me. Honestly, I was a little skeptical in applying.” You sipped your tea as you looked into his eyes.</p><p>They were so beautiful. It looked like he had stars bedazzled into his pupils.</p><p>“And why is that?” His head cocked to the side as he looked at you.</p><p>It was the cutest thing.</p><p>“Well, mainly because I’m just some graduate from MIT who was interested in designing new technology. I had no idea on how you guys heard about me.”</p><p>“I heard you worked with the Avengers for some time during your college years. I asked around and they gave me your resume and such. I was very intrigued, but it was my sister who was the real push for your acceptance.”</p><p>“Well, I still would like to thank all of you,” You said a little louder so everyone at the table could hear you. “I still want to thank you all for giving me the opportunity of a lifetime, here.”</p><p>“Well, Y/N,”, Ramonda said, “We’re more than happy to have you.”</p><p>“Yes, I feel like we’re going to get very close.” T’Challa smiled and-wait.</p><p>Was that a wink?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>T’Challa being a flirty little shit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were tired from your long day at work. You were way too exhausted to even make yourself dinner, so you decided to just order out. You were laying down on your bed, a pizza box sitting on your lap desk as well as a Netflix original playing on your television. Your phone chimed next to you, but you decided to answer once the episode was over, it was simply too juicy to look away now.  </p><p>After the music intensified and the credits rolled, you wiped off your hands and grabbed your phone. Notifications from Twitter and Instagram showed up, but one particular notification caught your eye.</p><p>It was a text from an unknown number. Usually, it wouldn’t spark any curiosity, just a simple swipe to delete but the text intrigued you too much.</p><p>Unknown: Hello, Y/N, it was nice officially meeting you today.</p><p>You stared at the message a little while longer before finally replying.</p><p>You: I’m sorry, but who is this?</p><p>You received a message less than a minute later.</p><p>Unknown: My apologies. It’s T’Challa.</p><p>You gasped softly and placed the phone down. So many thoughts were running through your head.</p><p>How did he get this number?</p><p>Why the hell is he texting me?</p><p>Did I leave something at the lab?</p><p>WHY THE HELL IS HE TEXTING ME?</p><p>You: Oh! I’m sorry your highness! Are you enjoying your evening?</p><p>Your heart was racing a mile a minute. Every word of every text could affect your job. You really couldn’t think that T’Challa would be so petty and ruthless, but then again, you don’t know this man.</p><p>T’Challa: Please, just call me T’Challa. And yes, I am. How about you?</p><p>He was so polite over the phone and in person. There was no doubt in your mind that his parents raised him exceptionally.</p><p>You both talked until you grew tired and bid him goodnight. He was sweet while you talked, asking you to elaborate more on the stories you told him at lunch. He had promised to tell you more about himself and his childhood at a later date as well.  </p><p>As you fell asleep, a smile crossed your face at the thought of the wink he showed you at the restaurant.</p><p>~~</p><p>“I’m so sorry I’m late, Y/N! I had to attend a meeting with my brother!” Shuri rushed in a complete mess. Her braids were tied back in a loose ponytail and she looked more tired than ever.</p><p>“It’s okay! You’re the boss! You don’t get to apologize for being late. I’ve got everything under control.” You reassure her, as she pulled you in for a hug.</p><p>“Well, today, we won’t just be checking up on Mr. Barnes, we’re going to start constructing new technology today.” She smiled over at you as she set up her laptop at her desk.</p><p>You nodded off on her, before beginning to check on the man in cryostasis. Just as you finished, there was a knock on the door. You were greeted by a bright smile and gorgeous brown eyes.</p><p>“Hello, brother.” Shuri smiled. He walked around her desk to greet her before making his way over to you.</p><p>“Good morning, Y/N.” He picked up your hand and gracefully pressed a kiss to it.</p><p>“Good morning, T’Challa.” You smiled brightly at his gesture, meeting his eyes once again.</p><p>“I hope you both don’t mind,” He turned around just as gracefully as when he took your hand and stood in the middle of the room. “I’ll be helping you both with introducing this new technology.”</p><p>You looked over in his direction and smiled, “Nothing would make me happier.”</p><p>And Shuri sits in the back, her face hidden behind a coffee mug with a little mischief in her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>T’Challa being a cute little shit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, T’Challa, I’m telling you, if you put that much force into this weapon, the kick back will be too great!” Shuri exclaimed, snatching the weapon blueprints from his grasp. He scoffed before rolling his eyes.<br/>“Shuri, listen. Putting this much force into this weapon will help us get eradicate any casualties that we come across!” T’Challa argued back, trying to grab the blueprints back from his little sister. You’d been listening to them bicker for about almost hour over anything really. And every other time you kept your mouth shut.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>“Guys!” They both immediately stopped their bickering and looked over at you. You abandoned your seat at your laptop before walking over to the plans.</p><p>“Both of you are right. Putting too much force into a weapon can damage the holder, but if you don’t put enough force into it, it can create casualties that could simply ruin a mission.” You showed them what you meant, brushing behind your ear. “So, this is what you do-”</p><p>But you hadn’t noticed that T’Challa wasn’t even paying attention anymore. He was now looking at the details of your face.</p><p>He smiled softly as he watched you smile when Shuri sent a compliment your way.</p><p>He admired the way your eyes lit up when you spoke about your new plans.</p><p>He liked the way dimples drilled into your cheeks when you smiled at her compliments.</p><p>“Your highness, did you hear me?” You turned your head when T’Challa didn’t answer your previous question.</p><p>“I-I uh, I’m sorry, Y/N. Can you repeat what you said?” If his skin was any lighter his blush would’ve been more noticeable.</p><p>“I just wanted you to pass me that pencil there, I need to make some changes to the final copy. Then we can get started.”</p><p>He fulfilled your request and watched you get to work. He saw your tongue poke through your full lips as you calculated your plans to have a better precision with your weapon. Your eyebrows were furrowed, and a few frown lines popped up.</p><p>“There!” You snapped your head up, surprising T’Challa and Shuri. “The plans are ready. We can put in the order for the parts.” You beamed at both Royals, who deemed your expression contagious and smiled back.</p><p>After putting the orders in, you all began working on new blueprints of weapons. Ramonda stopped in a couple times, bring in food, and bringing some of her insight into the room as well.</p><p>The hours went on until you finally were able to leave. You were extremely exhausted, and you couldn’t wait to cuddle up with a full belly and a Netflix original playing.</p><p>“Y/N! Wait, up!” You hear a familiar voice call once you make your way out of the lab. You whipped your head around quickly, your curls slapping your face harshly.</p><p>T’Challa is seen running towards you, a determined, yet friendly look on his face.</p><p>“Oh, hey, T’Challa.” You smile back at him, greeting his flustered face with a wave.</p><p>“Sorry, I know you really want to go home, but I was thinking. Would you like to catch dinner with me tonight? I’d love to get to know you better”</p><p>A gasp escapes your lips as your eyes widen.</p><p>Dinner? Did T’Challa Udaku, KING OF WAKANDA, really just ask you to dinner?</p><p>Yes. Yes, he did.</p><p>“Oh, wow, T’Challa. I would love to!” You beamed, clutching your laptop and binder to your chest.</p><p>“Great! I’ll pick you up at eight.” He smiled and stepped a little closer.</p><p>“I’ll text you the address.” He picked up your free hand and placed a soft kiss to it.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>“See you at eight, Y/N.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood in front of your mirror, curls in your hair, face freshly made up, with only a silk robe adorning your recently washed body.<br/>“What the hell do I wear?” You whispered to yourself as you scrutinized your closet. Racks upon racks showed casual and dressy clothes.</p><p>The thing was…what kind of dinner would this be? Where would it be?</p><p>Of course, T’Challa had sent you the address, but honestly, what kind of restaurant is it.</p><p>You figured since you were about to be seen with the King, you might as well look a little dressy, but not like you’re going to any ball.</p><p>It was a quarter to eight when you finally walked out the door. You had settled on a simple dashiki skirt and a black tank top. It wasn’t too casual, but it wasn’t overly dressy either.</p><p>It was perfect.</p><p>You played some music from your phone to try and calm you down, but it honestly was not working. You were fidgety, and nothing could satisfy you. Not your music, not the calming bustle of the city, not even- as crazy as it sounds- talking to yourself reassuringly.</p><p>When you saw how close you were to your destination, your mind began running through what ifs.</p><p>What if I annoy him?</p><p>What if I don’t talk enough?</p><p>What if I talk too much?</p><p>What if I say something and it offends him and I get fired and banned from the country?!</p><p>The last one was obviously a little exaggerated, but you couldn’t help it.</p><p>“What the hell?” You say to yourself as you pull up in front of a large palace.</p><p>The palace in fact where T’Challa, his family, and the Dora Milaje lived.</p><p>Did he lead me to his house?</p><p>You typed a quick, “I’m outside” before getting out of your car. You stared in awe at the palace.</p><p>This place was fucking huge!</p><p>“State your business or leave.” You hear a firm feminine voice state. You looked away from the palace and looked next to you. There stood a woman with beautiful dark skin, deep brown eyes, her hair was short and in a tiny afro, and you thought of how you’d be able to pull off that style.</p><p>“I said, ‘State your business or leave’.” She repeated again.</p><p>“Oh! I-I, uh, I’m here to see the King.”</p><p>“It is a little late for appointments. Leave on your own or we will remove you ourselves.”</p><p>“Ayo! Leave her alone, she is my company!” You looked towards the front steps and there stood T’Challa.</p><p>He had a worried look on his beautiful face, and you just wanted to kiss away those worry lines.</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>“My apologies, your highness.” The woman, Ayo, bowed to her superior and then to you before returning to my post.</p><p>“My apologies, Y/N.” He grasped your hand and kissed it.</p><p>Oh gosh.</p><p>“Oh, please! You don’t need to apologize, your-T’Challa.” You quickly corrected yourself.</p><p>You were already late, you didn’t want to make him any more upset.</p><p>“Wow, I’m overdressed.” You stated as you looked over T’Challa’s outfit. Just a sweater and some slacks.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>WOW.</p><p>“You still look beautiful.” He confessed. His eyes ran over your outfit before licking his lips. He took your hand in his before looking up at your face. “Shall we?”</p><p>~~</p><p>“So, wait. You’re telling me you’d run around the house, naked, scaring all the guards and businessmen?” You stare at T’Challa incredulously.</p><p>Apparently, the King of Wakanda was a trouble maker.</p><p>“Yes.” He laughs, clutching a glass of red wine in his hand.</p><p>“I have to say, I’m surprised. Don’t tell her this, but I thought it was Shuri.”</p><p>“Nope, Shuri was the good kid.” You both chuckled and then continued to finish your meal.</p><p>He had made this wonderful meal of oxtails over rice. You were drooling at the sight of it, it smelled and tasted heavenly.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind that I cooked for you tonight. I know you were expecting a restaurant.”</p><p>T’Challa says, pushing his plate away from him.</p><p>“Absolutely not! To be honest, I was surprised, but I’m glad the night turned out the way it did.”</p><p>He watched you as you continued to eat, savoring every single bite and sip of your wine. He smiled at how comfortable you looked.</p><p>“You’re something special, Y/N.”</p><p>And as you thanked him, you thought about how many times you’d be thanking the Lord tonight for letting this man cross your path and make his way into your life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>T’Challa being cute asf,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t realize how late it was until Ramonda came in to say goodnight to you both. You checked the watch on your wrist and saw that it was a quarter past midnight.<br/>Where had the time gone?</p><p>“T’Challa, I am so sorry, but it’s getting late. I’d love to stay, but I don’t want to intrude.” You said, almost sadly. Looking over at him he had a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Of course, Y/N. Let me walk you to your car.” You nodded, and you were about to get up, but he stopped you. “Allow me.” He pulled your chair back and helped you stand up.</p><p>It just got ten times hotter in here.</p><p>“I had a very nice time you tonight, T’Challa.” You looked up at the beautiful man walking beside you.</p><p>I mean wow.</p><p>“As did I, Y/N. You’re very nice company.” He smiled down at you and chuckled at your dazed expression.</p><p>Come on Y/N, hold it together.  </p><p>“I hope we can do this again sometime.” He spoke again as he opened your car door for you.</p><p>“Me too. Maybe I can cook for you next time.” You wink, and he smiles.</p><p>“I’ll be counting down the days.”</p><p>He waved you goodbye before retreating back in the house.</p><p>Shuri was waiting in the kitchen, a piece of fruit in her mouth. “So…” Shuri wiggles her eyebrows causing T’Challa to furrow his in confusion.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“You like her!” Shuri exclaims, scaring her older brother and causing him to choke on his wine.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“You like Y/N! Don’t lie! Mother can see it, too!” Shuri’s smile widens as he tries to dodge her question.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, you have to let me set you up!”</p><p>“Shuri no! Last time you did that, well.. You know.”</p><p>“How was I supposed to know she’d end up liking me instead of you?” She says, rolling her eyes and taking another bite of her apple.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, I’m going to bed, Shuri. Goodnight.” He kissed her forehead before retreating to his room.</p><p>Dreams of Y/N filling his brain.</p><p>~~</p><p>You had a day off today because Shuri had important meetings all day, so you decided to go familiarize yourself with as much as Wakanda as you could. You pineappled your hair to the best of your ability, put on some comfy yet cute clothes and then left.</p><p>The malls there were absolutely beautiful, and America would cower at seeing this. You bought a few more dashiki skirts, and shirts, as well as some makeup, natural hair products, and comfy lounging clothes.</p><p>You were driving through a forest on the way home, deciding to take the scenic route. The forest was filled with lush greens and fruit, and you just wanted to pick all of them. You weren’t sure what they were and what they did to you, so you left them alone.</p><p>Just as you were about to enter your block, a box in the road surprised you.</p><p>Thank God I stopped, you thought.</p><p>You weren’t going to investigate what was in the box because it most likely could’ve just been trash.</p><p>That was until the box moved.</p><p>Yes, it moved.</p><p>You stepped out of the car, after you put on your hazards, and approached the box timidly. The box then let out a small “meow” and shocked you.</p><p>Inside the box was a small, black cat, staring up you with its huge eyes. “Well, hello!” You said excitedly, crouching down to meet the tiny thing.</p><p>She was small, possibly malnourished, and definitely hurt. “We gotta get you to an animal hospital or something.”</p><p>You slowly reached for the box, knowing better than to take the cat by itself.</p><p>~~</p><p>The ride to the vet was quiet, beside you talking to the cat thinking they’ll answer back. You were nervous because what if they needed surgery..</p><p>Who has the money for that?!</p><p>The doctors took a while to help you out, but after about half an hour, they took you in the back and examined the baby.</p><p>“Well, she has a broken leg. Severely malnourished, we may have to keep her here until she gets better, is that okay with you?” The male doctor spoke to you, his accent thick.</p><p>“Oh, she’s not my cat. I found her like this.” He nodded before scribbling some things down.</p><p>“She’ll probably need a good home after this. Think you can handle it?”</p><p>And you zoned out.</p><p>Could I handle a cat?</p><p>It’s like having a child!</p><p>I’m sure it’ll be fine.</p><p>But what happens when I’m at work?</p><p>“I’d really like some time to think about all this.” You finally told the doctor, and he nodded, understanding completely.</p><p>“We’ll contact you when she’s getting better.”</p><p>You thank the doctor and head out.</p><p>Maybe I do want a cat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as it pained you, you knew you weren’t prepared to have a pet. You weren’t emotionally ready, not even physically ready. You had told the vet that you weren’t ready for a pet, and he completely understood and was grateful for you bringing the cat to them.<br/>You made it home safely, and just in time for dinner. You were probably just going to order takeout and get started on some blueprints.</p><p>Right as you were about to get to drawing new plans, your phone buzzed. You smiled seeing</p><p>T’Challa’s name come across the screen.</p><p>“Hi, T’Challa!” You cringed at how cheery you sounded. It was 10 pm, why were you so chipper?</p><p>“Hello, Y/N. I’m sorry to bother you. Are you having a nice evening?”</p><p>“Oh, you aren’t bothering me at all.” You put your phone between your head and shoulder as</p><p>you began sketching out a new gun. “My evening is going well. How about you?”</p><p>“My evening is alright, I suppose.” You heard him try to quieten a yawn, which you mentally awed at. “There is a press meeting tomorrow morning that is mandatory for the royal family. I know you aren’t a part of the family, but you are helping us create these weapons. We’d love it if you could make it. If it isn’t too much trouble..”</p><p>“Of course not! I’d be honored. What time should I be there?”  You suppressed a smile.</p><p>You were so blessed. You were really going places in your career.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ll have my driver come pick you up at 9.” You heard another yawn and really felt bad for him. It must be exhausting running a whole kingdom by himself, while also</p><p>helping the Avengers</p><p>“Oh, awesome. Thank you again, T’Challa. For everything.” You smiled, glad he couldn’t see you.</p><p>“You are more than welcome, Y/N.” Another yawn. “Have a good night. I will see you in the morning.”</p><p>“See you then!” You hang up and found it impossible to get rid of the goofy smile on your face.</p><p>Gosh, what am I gonna wear? You thought.</p><p>~~</p><p>The horn of T’Challa’s limo beeped exactly at 9. You slipped on your heels, grabbed your bag, and headed for the door.</p><p>A tall man stood outside, a stoic look on his face. Upon seeing you he smiled and held open your door for you. “Good morning, Ms. Y/N.”</p><p>“Good morning.” You greet him cheerily as you climb into the limo.</p><p>“Refreshments are in the back. We’ll be at the hotel soon.”</p><p>You settle for some simple orange juice, before putting a few water bottles into your bag for later.</p><p>This isn’t stealing, right?</p><p>When you arrived at the hotel, T’Challa was waiting at the steps, ignoring some paparazzi while talking to his mother in hushed tones.</p><p>Your driver opened your door for you, and he thanked him as you stepped out. The flock of paparazzi ran towards you, bombarding you with outrageous questions.</p><p>“Can you give us a sneak peak of a weapon?!”</p><p>“Where’d you get that skirt from?”</p><p>“Are you dating the prince?!”</p><p>That last one made you eyes blown wide.</p><p>That wouldn’t be a bad thing.</p><p>Suddenly, someone grabbed your hand harshly and pulled you into the hotel.</p><p>“Hello, Y/N.” You looked up to be met with T’Challa’s warm, brown eyes.</p><p>Fuck he was so gorgeous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’d like to thank you all for making an appearance this morning.” T’Challa started off, smiling brightly at the millions of press. Shuri stood right behind him to his left, while his mother stood at his right. And you stood right behind them, but directly in the middle, hidden behind T’Challa’s broad shoulders.<br/>That one question that man yelled at you still buzzed around in your head.</p><p>“Are you dating the prince?”</p><p>You zoned out from the meeting and thought about the possibility of you dating T’Challa.</p><p>You smiled slightly at the thought. There was no doubt in your mind that he would be an exceptional boyfriend. The thing was, could you handle it? Could you handle the paparazzi chasing you both every minute? Being the topic on every news channel, the cover of every magazine, and the starter of mostly every conversation? Could you handle all the attention?</p><p>“My sister and I have had the privilege to work closely with Miss Y/L/N. Y/N has helped us with all of our blueprints and calculations in creating new weapons to further the success of our great country, along with our allies. These weapons will be introduced in our military within the next month or so after they are ready.” T’Challa announced. Reporters stood to their feet, waving around and yelling like animals. If it were you up there, you probably would’ve passed out due to the pressure, but T’Challa stood head strong and calmed the crowd down with a simple hand gesture.</p><p>Fuck, that was hot.</p><p>T’Challa took his first question and answered with ease. He wasn’t even breaking a sweat up there. Shuri reached over and grabbed your hand and smiled reassuringly at you. You needed that.</p><p>“This question is for Miss Y/N, actually.” The next reporter said after Shuri had answered a question. You gulped but stepped up to the podium nonetheless.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Are you dating King T’Challa?”</p><p>There it was again, the same question that haunted you before. “We have footage of you leaving his house at night? Care to comment?”</p><p>Your mouth opened and closed like a fish.</p><p>Did it just get really hot in here?</p><p>Luckily, T’Challa stepped in behind you, placed his hand on the small of your back and leaned for the mic. “Please refrain from asking personal questions. This is not a time for you to get a quick story because you are late on your deadline. This is about our new weaponry, not the latest gossip for you petty blog. Next.”</p><p>His raspy voice left shivers down your spine and you nearly felt your knees buckle. You stepped back with him and silently thanked him as Ramonda went to answer another question. He whispered a quick “you’re welcome”, before returning to his space.</p><p>The meeting ended exactly at 1. You were hungry and tired, and you wanted nothing more to go home and take out this tight ass bun. Just as you were about to hop into the limo you came in, T’Challa called for you.</p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry to catch you at a bad time. Are you busy?” You thought about it. Were you?</p><p>You really just planned on buying some greasy food and going to take a super long nap. You could definitely squeeze T’Challa in there somewhere.</p><p>“I’m not actually. Would you like to catch lunch with me? I had so much fun with dinner the other night, I couldn’t wait to see you again.” He smiled slyly at you, and you thanked the Lord for blessing you with melanin or else your blush would’ve given you away.</p><p>“I would love to!” T’Challa opened the door for you and got in right after you. You both talked before he grabbed your hand out of the blue. He didn’t speak at first until you asked him what was the matter. “Everything okay, T’Challa?”</p><p>“I’m sorry about those questions today. They were invading at some points and I’m sure they are getting their repercussions.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s alright! They were just doing their jobs.” Your eyes wandered to your hands in his. There were much smaller than yours, it was cute.</p><p>“The truth is, I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you outside of work.”</p><p>“What are you saying, T’Challa?” Your heart sped up, you were afraid it would burst out of your blouse.</p><p>“I’m saying, Y/N, that I would be honored if you would allow me to date you.”</p><p>And fuck, your heart didn’t just burst out of your chest, it stopped entirely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T’Challa had ended up taking you to a really nice restaurant. He sat across from you, sipping his wine as you looked through your menus.</p><p>You didn’t really answer his question from inside the limo. To be honest, you were scared. You were already having trouble with paparazzi and you were just working for them, imagine dating the King. Wild allegations and rumors awaited you.</p><p>Death threats awaited you.</p><p>Plus, the people of Wakanda probably won’t take it too kindly that their leader was dating a simple girl, from a country such as America.</p><p>“What’re thinking about over there, love?” T’Challa asks from across the table. His wine glass had been refilled and his menu was placed neatly on the table.</p><p>“Uh, nothing.” You smile, before looking back at your menu. You didn’t mean to be rude, not at all. But making eye contact was too intense, and you’d no doubt crack under pressure.</p><p>“Oh, come on.” His hand rose and pulled your menu down slowly. “Tell me.” He smiled brightly, his head resting on his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“T-”</p><p>“Please..” Your heart fluttered at the look he gave you. His eyes were wide, along with his smile, you saw his tongue peeking out between his teeth as well.</p><p>Cute.</p><p>“Fine!” You laughed. He chuckled as he watched you take a sip of your wine before answering. “Honestly, I was thinking about what you saw in me. I’m confused as to why you want to date me..”</p><p>“It’s not clear to you, is it?” You shake your head and he smiles cutely at you. “Well, I find you beautiful. Inside and out. You’re one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met. And the prettiest. Your intelligence amazes me, and I find myself learning something new from you every chance I get. You don’t throw yourself at the chance to be next to royalty. You’re humble. And you know, you’re funny, you’re smart, you’re beautiful, you’re sexy, you’re perfect.”</p><p>“N-no one is perfect, T’Challa.” Your eyes were blown wide as he confessed himself to you.</p><p>He shook his head as the waiter came over to take your orders.</p><p>“You are to me”</p><p>You and T’Challa stayed out pretty late. You were sure that he was incredibly busy, a King’s work is never done. But it was like he made time for you. He had answered extremely important calls, emails, and texts, but always made sure to apologize and give you his attention when it was needed. He was a true gentleman.</p><p>After you both ate your lunch, he paid and took you around Wakanda. He showed you his favorite places, where you can shop, get the best food, and some truly beautiful sights. Wakanda was such a beautiful country, you were surprised your aunts never took you here whenever you would go on exotic trips with them.</p><p>“Y/N?” T’Challa placed his hand on your shoulder and you jumped. “I’m sorry, but did you hear what I said?”</p><p>“No, T’Challa, I’m sorry.” You smiled shyly, but he smiled back, no harshness or hostility.</p><p>“It’s alright. I asked if you would like to go see a movie with me?”</p><p>“Of course!” You never passed up a good movie, no matter who it was with.</p><p>You didn’t see what movie he had bought tickets for, your mind was too focused on the popcorn you were about to munch on.</p><p>He should have told you. He should’ve given you a heads up. A simple, “We’re gonna see a scary movie” would have sufficed. But no, you were sitting watch IT, and your nails were clawing at the seat, probably ruining the leather.</p><p>“Are you alright?” T’Challa whispered in your ear.</p><p>“S-sure.” And as smooth as he possibly could, he swooped his hand under yours and intertwined your fingers with his. He brought your hand up to his lips and you gasped, eyes glued to what he was doing. “You’re okay”</p><p>And this simple gesture–which made both of your hearts beat a little faster–made the movie more bearable.  </p><p>He dropped you off at your apartment, taking you up to your room before kissing your cheek and saying goodnight. You watched him until he disappeared behind the elevator before closing the door. Your face was stricken with a smile ever since the movie. Your heart was beating fast, and everything fell into place.</p><p>You pulled out your phone as you got ready for bed, and you sent a simple text before your head hit the pillow.</p><p>“I would be honored to date you, T’Challa :)”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and T’Challa wouldn’t stop sneaking glances at each other during work for the next few days. You guys were always so distracted, Shuri would have to yell at you guys to focus.<br/>It started off with light flirting, he’d be talking to you while sketching some blueprints, and slip in a few, “you look beautiful today”, “your eyes are gorgeous”, he’d probably slip in a few puns too just to hear that beautiful laugh of yours.</p><p>It gradually escalated to subtle and light touches. It wasn’t inappropriate, T'Challa knew better, but they still got your heart racing all the same. He would ghost his hand over yours whenever he needed something near you, and when he saw you reaching for some equipment on a high shelf, he’d reach next to you and grab your waist while he got the item. It immediately heated your cheeks up and every touch set off a million butterflies in your stomach.</p><p>At one point, Shuri had stepped out to check on a few things, T’Challa wasn’t so subtle with a few things. He’d kiss your cheek or hold your hand while you were talking on the phone and ordering parts. He’d stand behind you and put his head on your soldier to see what you were doing, and maybe, just to have a little contact with you.</p><p>This went on for weeks until Shuri decided to say something. “Guys seriously?!”</p><p>You and T’Challa stopped laughing and looked over at the other person in the room. She looks frustrated, her hair had fallen loose and out of the ponytail, it was in.  “You’re not being discreet at all, you know that right?”</p><p>T’Challa let’s go of your hand and backs away, knowing this wasn’t the best time to try and make your flustered.</p><p>News flash! You already were, and the fact that your boss had caught you flirting and joking around with her brother scared the shit out of you. You hoped you wouldn’t get fired over something like this.</p><p>“I- I am so sorry, Shuri. I-I-I wasn’t –”</p><p>“It wasn’t her fault, Shuri. I was the one that started all this.”</p><p>“No!” She laughed, placing down the pencil and looking between the two of you. “I’m not mad about the fact that you guys are doing it at work. I’m mad you’re doing it and you’re not even official! You guys are so cute it bothers me!”</p><p>T’Challa smiles while you sighed a breath of relief.</p><p>You weren’t getting fired today.</p><p>T’Challa had invited you over to dinner at his house again. This time he just ordered some pizza and sat with you while you both watched TV. Your head was on his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around your waist. You were so engrossed in the action of the movie, you didn’t realize T’Challa had been staring at you for a while.</p><p>“You know, Y/N, you’re really beautiful.” You tear your eyes away from the screen, just now noticing how close you are. You blink in surprise before you come back to reality.</p><p>“Thank you, T’Challa.” He smiled down at you before grabbing your chin with his fingers.</p><p>“May I?” He never really told you what he was doing, but you had an inkling of what it was. You nodded your head slowly and that was all he needed for him to lean in. His eyes closed slowly, but you continued to watch him.</p><p>You memorized every detail of his face. The length of his eyelashes, the curls that adorned the side of his face, his beard, and mustache.</p><p>He was gorgeous.</p><p>His lips were on yours in no time. Your eyes fluttered closed, and your arms wrapped out his neck.</p><p>This man was gonna be the death of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You both sat there kissing. Your arms were around his neck and his hands were cradling your face gently. He was moaning softly, bringing his tongue to explore every part of your mouth. You were breathing heavily. It was hard to breathe for one but the fact that you were kissing your boss’ brother was enough to leave you breathless.</p><p>He took his lips off you and began trailing his lips from your lips to your cheeks, to your neck. You moaned when he kissed over your throat, his teeth lightly grazing your skin.</p><p>“T’Challa..” you breathed. It was getting intense. A little too intense for you. Your hands trailed down and squeezed at his biceps as you tried to get his attention. “T, please.”</p><p>“What’s the matter?” He was making his way back to your lips now, his hand was lowered and gripping your waist.</p><p>“We-we gotta-slow down.” You whined but still accepted his lips with no hesitation.</p><p>“Why?” His hands began roaming and made their way to your stomach. You pushed him off quickly but smiled softly at him.</p><p>“We just met, and we just started dating. You’re my boss’s brother! I just don’t see this going well for me. It’d be best if we took whatever this is slow.”</p><p>T'Challa thought over your words carefully before nodding.</p><p>“I suppose that’s best. I’d like to get to know more about you and your family if we are to go any further.”</p><p>“And I’d like to consider the thought that I’m being thrusted into the public eye where everyone is going to be watching my every move now.”</p><p>“You won’t have to worry about that, love. The Dora Milaje will look after you.”</p><p>“Those are your guards, though.” He grabbed your hand and began playing with your fingers.</p><p>“I’m their King, they’ll guard anyone I tell them too.” He presses a soft kiss to your hand. You smile and look away.</p><p>The credits of the movie were now showing and you chuckled. “We forgot about the movie, T.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” he presses his lips to your cheek before pulling back slightly. “I had something better to focus my attention on.”</p><p>~~</p><p>“Yeah, mom. Yes, the King is very sweet.” Your mother had caught glimpse of both you and T'Challa hanging out a couple times and had decided to call you to see if you’d tell her.</p><p>“Really? He’s pretty fine-lookin’, huh?” You could basically hear your mother smirking over the phone.</p><p>“Mama, did you call me to check up on me or did you call me to gossip about T'Challa?” You shook your head. Your mother could be really funny sometimes. She was like your best friend.</p><p>“You’re right. But I saw you on the news, baby. I recorded it and made all my friends watch it. I’m so proud you!” Your mother was always your number one supporter in everything you did, you couldn’t ask for a better cheerleader.</p><p>“Mama, I was so nervous! But T’Challa was there to help me out. I was very grateful.”</p><p>“You’re talking an awful lot about him, Y/N. You sure there isn’t something you want to tell me?”</p><p>“Well..” You smile. Your mom was also one for gossip. Especially when it had to do with you and your dating life.</p><p>“I knew it! Why didn’t you tell me, girl?!” You imagined your mom was shaking her head, yet smiling cutely like she always does.</p><p>“I don’t know, mom! I wanted to keep it hidden before things got too serious. He is a King after all.”</p><p>“So you’re dating the King… My baby, my Y/N is dating the King of Wakanda. My baby is going to be a queen!” Your mother began shouting in the background to your siblings and father. You heard them shout back congratulations.</p><p>You had to stop her before this went too far.</p><p>“Mama, you can’t tell anyone, okay? I’m sworn to secrecy, so is Princess Shuri, and you have to swear too! You have to make everyone over there swear, too. I have their trust and I don’t want to lose it. I don’t want to lose him. I really like him, Mama.” You bit your lip at your confession. You honestly didn’t mean to say that. It wasn’t meant to leave your brain honestly.</p><p>But it was the truth. This man was making you fall.</p><p>Hard.</p><p>And you had faith that he would catch you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>time skip to a month after the last chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were T’Challa’s house once again. He had texted you after work to go over calculations, but a part of you told you that he was up to something. Nevertheless, there you are, eating Chinese delivery on his couch with some random reruns playing on his television.</p><p>“Are you going to finish your dinner, your highness, or are you going to stare at me the whole time?” You quirk an eyebrow over at T’Challa, whose brown eyes were staring fondly at you.</p><p>“Well, my dinner isn’t nearly as interesting to look at as you are, umhle..” He winks but feeds himself another forkful of rice.</p><p>You roll your eyes at his charms and look at your phone. Shuri had sent yet another email about calculations she needed you to check.</p><p>Guess you really were working tonight.</p><p>“No, no, put that away. This is our time, now, love.” T’Challa’s large hand covers your phone and you sigh.</p><p>“T, I have to get this done, she’s my boss. You have another PR meeting coming up next week and you promised five new weapons.”</p><p>He leans over to you and tucks a strand behind your ear. “Look at you, umhle. You’re stressing yourself out. If you keep frowning like that, you’ll get wrinkles prematurely.</p><p>You didn’t answer him and closed your eyes. It was taking everything in you right now not to cry. But it seemed your antics were futile as a single tear rolled down your cheek.</p><p>T’Challa gasped, his food forgotten and discarded on the coffee table. “Y/N, I am so sorry! I did not mean to upset you, love. Please, don’t listen to me!” He took your cheeks in his massive hands and began gently wiping away at the wetness there.</p><p>“No, no, it wasn’t what you said. I’m just really stressed. I- I miss my parents and my friends. Please don’t get me wrong I love it here, but it’s hard not living a few miles from my mom. I’m over 50,000 miles now. It’s hard. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be bothering you with this.” You wiped at your cheeks and began to stand up.</p><p>“No, come here.” He tugged on your skirt and you came crashing into his lap.</p><p>“T’Challa!”</p><p>“No, shush. Listen to me. I will fly out your parents for you. I know what it’s like to miss a parent, believe me, I do, but you have the opportunity to see them so I will make that possible for you.” He kissed your cheek. “Please stop crying, umhle, I don’t like seeing that frown on your face.”</p><p>You wiped your cheeks and smiled sadly. “You don’t have to do that, T.”</p><p>This time, he pecked your lips. “It’s the least I can do for you, after all, you’ve done for me.”</p><p>“And what’s that?”</p><p>“You’ve made me happy.”</p><p>T’Challa had arranged for your parents to fly out for a full week. They’d be staying at a nearby hotel close to the lab, so they’d see you at work most of the time. You were at work now, putting together some new weapons while Shuri was talking on the phone and ordering some.</p><p>It was very busy.</p><p>Suddenly, a pair of arms swoop in from behind and pull you into a closet. Your mouth was covered the second a tiny scream came out.</p><p>“Shush, love. We don’t want to get caught do we?”</p><p>“T!” You said muffled. You removed his hand from your mouth and sighed. “Why’d you do that?”</p><p>“I missed you. I also wanted to know if you wanted to grab some lunch.” He smiled goofily, pecking your nose.</p><p>You smiled at how cute he was being but quickly shooed the feeling off. “I have to work! It’s super busy right now.”</p><p>“Nonsense, Shuri will understand.”</p><p>“You better not get me fired.” He was moving closer to you now. His hands were on your waist, and squeezing tightly.</p><p>“I won’t.” And in a flash, his lips were on yours. It wasn’t a slow and sensual kiss. It was a hungry, feverish kiss, that made this blouse you were wearing way too hot. Your hands wove themselves into the curls at his neck while he held your lips. You moaned softly when his leg moved in between yours, just to get a little closer to you. He bit your lip and pulled back, watching it spring back to its original place.</p><p>“I know we just met a few months ago, but I think we’ve grown pretty close, don’t you think so, umhle?” T’Challa spoke softly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.</p><p>“Yes, I do, T.” You say breathlessly. He was too close, which probably meant he was too aware of the flustered look on your face and the erratic beating of your heart.</p><p>“Is that why your heart beats so fast whenever I’m near you?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Look at me, Y/N.”</p><p>You peer up at him through your lashes and he sighs.</p><p>“You’re driving me insane” He chuckles, but you knew he truly meant his words.</p><p>“I’m sorry” You smile up into his beautiful, deep brown eyes.</p><p>“No,” He presses his lips to your forehead, lingering there for a few minutes, before lowering his head and nuzzling it into your neck. “I think I like it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something felt off when you went to work that morning. T’Challa didn’t send you his usual “good morning, beautiful”, text so they day already started off weird. Actually, he never answered you back last night either. Shuri was visibly stressed when she walked in that morning, and honestly, it was stressing you out as well.</p><p>“Shuri, is everything okay?” You placed your hand on her shoulder slowly, you didn’t want to startle her nor upset her further.</p><p>“My brother went on a mission on the South side of Wakanda, and something went wrong. We haven’t heard back from him yet, and I’m very worried.” It felt like something struck you in your heart. Of course, you knew T’Challa was the Black Panther, you saw him on the news when the Avengers tore themselves apart. You knew that casualties can happen and that he can get hurt, but you didn’t expect it to happen so soon.</p><p>“What? Do You know where in Wakanda? Like what city?” You asked, you felt like the more information she would give you, you’d earn a grey hair for each.</p><p>“He doesn’t tell me the details of his missions unless I absolutely need to know. I understand he wants to protect me from something happening and watching the kingdom while he’s gone, but still, that’s my older brother. I’d be lost without him!” Tears welled in her eyes and you swiftly pulled her into a hug.</p><p>No matter how scared you were for T’Challa’s life, you had to be strong for your boss. She needed someone to lift her up not hold her down in the sad position she’s already in. You held onto her tightly and rubbed her back. All while holding back tears of your own.</p><p>~~</p><p>You both got a call from Ramonda about two hours later. She told you both in a hurry that he was being rushed to a hospital and that’d she’d have a car pick you up. You didn’t know what was going on, or why she wouldn’t let you know where you were going. Something fishy was going on and you had never been more scared.</p><p>They wouldn’t let you see T’Challa and the family were calmer than you were. You were pacing the floors, heels long forgotten in the corner of the waiting room. You were chewing on your bottom lip and your arms were crossed over your chest. You kept looking over at your watch to see how much time has passed, and honestly, it was going way too slow.</p><p>“What’s taking so long?” You huff, hearing your voice crack slightly. Ramonda stood up and walked over to you.</p><p>“He will be okay, Y/N.” She rubbed your back as you tried to control your breathing.</p><p>“Can you please tell me what happened?” She sighed and turned to Shuri. They had a small conversation in Xhosa, before turning to you.</p><p>“Follow me.” She walked outside of the hospital and sat you inside her limo. “Every kingdom has a rival. There’s a villain to every hero. You know this, right, Y/N?” You nodded and she continued. “T’Challa has been battling this man, Erik Killmonger, for months now, almost a year. He believes he is right for the throne and has an animosity towards my son. He has so much hatred towards T’Challa that he will even kill him.”</p><p>“What? Why haven’t you detained this man? Why hasn’t he been killed?”</p><p>“We have. We’ve incarcerated him numbers of times, but each time he escapes our holds. He has moles on the inside of our court systems and our detention centers.”</p><p>“Were the Dora Milaje not with him?”</p><p>“Yes, but he slipped past them. He’s smart, we’re currently training more women to fight alongside him.”</p><p>“I want to help!” You say quickly. You don’t know where this boost of confidence came from, but if it meant protecting T’Challa and Wakanda, then you were willing to risk it all.</p><p>“Y/N, love, that’s very sweet, but I cannot drag you into this.”</p><p>“But Ramonda, I work closely with you all, I know about weapons. I can fight with the Dora Milaje! I can become one of them! I will do anything to protect him and this beautiful country. Please.” You grabbed her hands and held them firmly in your hands.</p><p>Suddenly, the door is ripped open, revealing a tired Shuri. “Mom! Y/N! T’Challa’s awake!” She said, ushering you both out of the car.</p><p>“We will continue this later, love.” Ramonda squeezes your arm as you all rush back into the hospital.</p><p>~~</p><p>T’Challa is sitting up on the bed. He looks weak and tired, and just a few shades lighter. Your heart broke seeing him like this. His sister and stepmother run up to him and check on him. You watch them all from the corner of the room, respecting their privacy at the moment. After they’ve had their reunion, you hear T’Challa call you. You scurry over to him and sit in the chair closest to his bed.</p><p>“Hey.” You say softly.</p><p>“Hello, beautiful. I’m sorry I haven’t been replying to your messages. I’ve been a little busy.” He chuckles or tries too, but he winces from the pain it causes. You grab his hand and feel his squeeze it.</p><p>“It’s okay.” You smile sweetly. “I’m glad you’re safe. I wouldn’t know what to do if you were hurt.”</p><p>“As long as you’re by my side, I’ll always be safe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“T’Challa, you’re not listening to me!” You whine, following behind him in his room.</p><p>“I’m not because that idea is preposterous. That’s all I want to hear about the subject. Drop it.” He says sternly, finally settling into a place in his study.</p><p>“It’s not! I want to fight alongside you!”</p><p>“I will not stand for you to get hurt!” He yells back, his hands slapping against the desk.</p><p>“And how do you think I felt with you yesterday? You think seeing you in pain was just something normal and wouldn’t affect me? I thought something bad had happened to you at first. I didn’t know what to think, no one would fucking talk to me!” You yell at him again, your nails digging into your palms harshly and creating deep moon shapes.</p><p>“Y/N.” He’s calm now, looking over at you softly. He probably saw the tears forming in your eyes and the cracking in your voice. “I didn’t intend for to you see me like that, I know it was hard for you. But I know that if you were hurt because of me I would never live with myself.” He walked over to you and grabbed your hands. “You mean too much to me for me to just allow you to get hurt.”</p><p>“I can handle myself. I’m not fragile, I know how to fight already. Your mother told me about Erik and everything. I want to help. I want to train with the Dora Milaje. I just want to help.” A single tear fell from your eye and T’Challa was quick to fight it away.</p><p>“I believe in you. I know you can fight. You can train with the Dora Milaje if you wish, but I will still be wary of you.”</p><p>A smile broke out onto your face as you kissed his cheek. “Thank you!” You ran off to tell Shuri the good news, while T’Challa rolled his eyes, but smiled. He was already so whipped on you.</p><p>~~</p><p>The next morning, you woke up early to meet T’Challa and the Dora Milaje in their training room. You were so excited, you were going to be up there with the big dogs, strutting your stuff and showing them that you were worthy to fight with them.</p><p>That was proven to be incorrect though, because a Dora Milaje, who you later learned was named Okoye, had you pinned on the ground with her spear pointed at your throat. You were severely out of breath, and you were sure bruises were forming in very obvious places on your body.</p><p>“Okoye, that’s enough.” T”Challa said, walking over to you. “Are you alright, Y/N?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine!” You said, your voice slightly higher in pitch. You set up your stance once again and held out your spear. “I wanna go again!”</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” And as you turned around, your heart dropped and the room got ten times hotter.</p><p>If you thought your mother was scary, imagine how scary Ramonda is when she’s man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ramonda!” You were shocked, dropping your spear and bowing your head to her.</p><p>“I thought I said we would talk about this later, Y/N?” She said menacingly. She gave you that look that all mothers give when their kids were in serious trouble.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“I- I know, but I just really wanted to help. I didn’t want something else to happen again and I wouldn’t be able to help!”</p><p>“It’s also my fault, Mother. I allowed her to do this, behind your back, and I knew how you felt about it. I should have consulted you first.”</p><p>“And! And, I also should have stopped them both. The good news though, is that she’s learning exceptionally fast, and she’s already such a great fighter!”</p><p>Ramonda’s eyes narrowed. She watched your chest rise quickly, as well as the sweat that accumulated on your brow.</p><p>“Alright, let me see you fight them.” You gulped and turned around. You slowly got into your stance and stared at Okoye. “Begin.”</p><p>At her orders, Okoye swung first with her spear. You bent backward quickly and ducked. Once she regained from her failure, you pushed yourself to the floor and snuck her legs from under her. She fell on her back, and you quickly pinned her legs before she could get up. The wind was again knocked out of her as your hands were pressed against her chest and your spear was at her neck.</p><p>“Alright, stop!” Ramonda said, standing up. She had a very proud look on her face. “Where did you learn to fight like that, Y/N?”</p><p>“I took lots of self-defense classes in college. I just recently learned how to fight with weapons before I graduated. Top of my class.” T’Challa smiled from his corner of the room.</p><p>“See, Mother. She’s doing great. In a year or two, maybe in a few months, she could fight with us. And bring down Killmonger for good.” T’Challa’s hand wrapped around your shoulder and squeezed lightly.</p><p>You looked hopefully at her, biting your lip. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. Y/N, I’m sorry for doubting you. Welcome to our ranks.”</p><p>“Thank you, Your Highness.”</p><p>You sat in T’Challa’s kitchen. He had sent the cooks home, again. He was going to cook for you again, but you didn’t allow him. You told him you were going to treat him tonight.</p><p>So he sat on one of his counters and watched as you cooked next to him. He took notice of how skilled and concentrated you were. Your hair kept falling in your face, and honestly, it just gave him an excuse to touch you and move it out the way.</p><p>Once you had put the steaks in the oven, you turned to look at him. He had moved to the refrigerator now, a bottle of water in his hand. You jumped onto the counter and curled your finger. “Come here.”</p><p>His bottle was soon forgotten as he made his way towards you. His hands were around your knees as he spread them in one swift motion. “Hi.” You said softly, your arms wrapping around his neck and your legs curling around his waist.</p><p>“Hello there.” He kissed your cheek, which made you smile. He kissed you all over your face, actually. He was teasing you, he wanted to see how long it would take for you to crack. Finally, you grabbed his face with your hands and pressed your lips to his.</p><p>Your lips moved in a frenzy, and he pulled you closer by your waist. His tongue pushed into your mouth as his hands moved from your waist to your thighs. His thumbs massaged the soft skin while his tongue massaged yours. You wantonly moaned but pulled back right after. You were thanking God your blush didn’t show. “Oh no, come back here.” Again, he pulled you closer to him and kissed you again. His hands had found their way under your shirt, making the heat between your legs grow. This was definitely not how expected your first time with T’Challa to go.</p><p>Right as he was about to cup your breasts, the smoke alarm went off. He gasped and pulled apart. “Oh my God, the steaks!”</p><p>He grabbed mitts and pulled them out quickly. The room covered with smoke quickly, and the sprinklers went off. T’Challa laughed and kissed your nose. “You want some Chinese?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slight time skip,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were so nervous. This was the first time T’Challa had invited you to a dinner with some very important people. They were a few representatives from friendly countries who were to help Wakanda if there was an attack. He’d been dreading this night for weeks, and he told you the only way he wouldn’t dread it so much is if you were there with him. He pulled a few strings, and only had to pull the “I’m the King here, I can do what I please” card once.</p><p>So here you were, stressed out over sitting down with some very important representatives from other countries. It confused you. It seemed like more of an intimate dinner between monarchs, and since you, in fact, are not one, you’d be unallowed to come. He told you that since you are Shuri’s and his assistant now and you are helping build weapons that would soon be shipped to these other countries, you deserved your seat at the table. You were just hoping you wouldn’t mess up and say the wrong thing. The last thing you wanted was to start a war between them.</p><p>T’Challa: I really hope you aren’t stressing over this, darling.</p><p>You laughed at how ironic his text was. You were sitting on your floor waiting for your polish to dry on your toenails, while also lowkey panicking. You typed a quick message before continuing to get ready.</p><p>You: What? Me? No!</p><p>It’s like you could hear his laugh ring in your ears the second you sent the message.</p><p>T’Challa: I’ll be there shortly. You’re going to do amazing, love. The representatives know about your attendance, and they don’t mind at all. In fact, they’re excited to meet you. Please don’t stress anymore, I don’t like it when you worry.</p><p>You smiled at his text and decided it was now really time to get ready. You were super glad T’Challa had told you about this weeks in advance. You had gotten your hair braided the day before after work so you didn’t have to worry about how you’d do your hair. You weren’t dressed too extravagant, just one of your business dresses for occasions like this.</p><p>Like T’Challa said, he was outside your house within twenty minutes, and you both rode in silence to the venue. He grabbed your hand as you were going over the notes for tonight. “Y/N, you’re shaking..”</p><p>“Yeah.. yeah, I know.” You chuckled. You really needed to stop panicking like this. “I can’t help it, right now.”</p><p>He brings your hand to his lips and kisses it. “Everything will be alright. You have no reason to panic. If you freeze up, I will be right there to help, so will Shuri, and my mother. You don’t have to worry, alright?” He tucked a braid behind your ear and kissed your cheek. “I promise you.”</p><p>You smiled at him fondly and thanked him.</p><p>T’Challa was right, you had no reason to panic. You were having a wonderful time a dinner. You were having a tough time eating because you were laughing so hard. Everyone was so laid back and chill, it honestly surprised you. Wakanda was so different from America and their politics.</p><p>“T’Challa, you did not tell us your significant other was so funny. Funny and smart! I’m absolutely impressed. You pick them well.” A woman who seemed to be about Ramonda’s age said. You smiled at her comment and quietly thanked her. T’Challa’s hand, which rested on your thigh, squeezed slightly and he leaned in to kiss your cheek.</p><p>He smiled lovingly at you before replying. “I do, don’t I?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole kingdom was buzzing. You’ve heard talk about it over the past two weeks, but today everything was loud and ringing in your ear like a bell.</p><p>It was T’Challa’s birthday!</p><p>You were excited. Ramonda had planned this huge ball for him, and he had no idea. All he really knew was that you both were doing an early dinner at your apartment and going back with him to the palace. When you had called him earlier, he seemed off. He seemed quieter and more reserved. You chalked it off to him being busy and brushed it off.</p><p>So there you stood, in your elegant floor length dress, two glasses of wine, and a smile on your face waiting for T’Challa to use the keys you gave him to open your door. When the door swung open, T’Challa stood there in front of you. Your smile left your face the second you saw him. He had bags under his eyes, more than usual, his lips looked dry and chapped, and his eyes were red and swollen.</p><p>“Hey.” He said barely above a whisper. He licked his lips and blinked a couple of times. You turned behind you and placed the glasses on the table. You came back and grabbed his hands.</p><p>“Baby, are you okay?” A frown was set on your red painted lips, and T’Challa never wanted to kiss you more.</p><p>“Fine, just haven’t slept well these past few days.” He released his hands from yours and grabbed your face. “You look gorgeous, my love.” His lips captured yours quickly and you kissed him back just as eagerly.</p><p>“Thank you. Now come on, let’s eat, yeah?” You lead him over to the spread you made and he gasped.</p><p>“You did this all for me?” His hands wrapped around your waist from behind as his head rests on your shoulder. You smile and nod, your hands resting comfortably on his.</p><p>“Of course I did! It’s my man’s birthday. I’m going to treat you like the king you are, love.” He kisses your cheek in thanks and you both sit down for dinner.</p><p>All throughout dinner, you watched T’Challa carefully. Sometimes he’d eat, sometimes he’d pick up his fork to eat, but then put it back down like he’d given up. Most of the times though, he’d sit and stare at his plate of food, just pushing it around.</p><p>“Baby, are you sure you’re okay? You look like something is bothering you.”</p><p>“Darling, I’m fine. Just a little sleepy. I’m sorry if I’m worrying you.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” You set down your fork and sigh. “Do you want to take a nap for a few while I clean up? I have a surprise for you later.” You weren’t supposed to mention the surprise to him at all, it was supposed to be..well… a surprise. But if there was a chance, albeit slim, for it to raise his spirits, you were going to try.</p><p>“No, it’s alright. I would like to see that surprise though.” He smirked at you and you giggled.</p><p>“I’ll go check on it, I’m not sure if it’s ready yet or not.” You kissed his head and walked out to the balcony for privacy.</p><p>T’Challa watched you with a sad smile on his face. He didn’t deserve you. He really didn’t. He’d done some horrible and selfish things in his life and here you come in all your glory changing his life around.</p><p>“It’s ready. Let’s go.” You shuffled over to him due to your heels and helped him to his feet. I’ll take care of this when I get back. This is going to be fun!” The ride to the palace was silent. T’Challa’s hand was in yours in his lap, and sometimes he’d squeeze without him knowing it. Something like this was scary to you, you knew something was up, you’d just wish he’d talk to you.</p><p>“Why’re there so many people outside the palace?” He asks, leaning over you slightly to look out the window.</p><p>You giggled but shrugged, not wanting to spoil it completely. “Come on, T!” You pulled him out of the car and led him up the stairs. You were bouncing on your heels as you waited for the door to open. T’Challa looked over at you in a fond, yet confused gaze.</p><p>Why the hell were you acting like this?</p><p>And his question was soon answered once the doors were opened and a loud shout of “Happy Birthday!” flooded his ears. He stared wide-eyed at everyone in the room. Ramonda was there with Shuri, some old friends from his childhood, business partners, the Dora Milaje, and so many other faces he hadn’t seen in a long time.</p><p>There was just one person missing.</p><p>“Y/N, you did this?!” He looked at you, tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Some of it, I hired party planners and I help with some of the catering.”</p><p>“God, I don’t deserve you.” He pulls you into a tight hug before crashing his lips to yours.</p><p>You pulled apart and finally helped him down the stairs to greet guests.</p><p>“So, this is why you’re dressed so elegantly tonight, huh?” He whispered in your ear.</p><p>“Of course, my King. I know how to appropriately dress for certain occasions.”</p><p>“Well, my love, I must say that I’d rather-” He was cut off by Ramonda approaching you both and hugging her son.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, T’Challa!”</p><p>“Thank you, mother.” He smiles and they exchange kisses. Shuri runs up and practically pounces on her brother. You laugh as he does, glad that they got to have this tender moment on his birthday.</p><p>The night was a success and for a while, it seemed to lift T’Challa’s spirits. For a second at least. You were laughing with Shuri and one of their old childhood friends when out of the corner of your eye, you saw T’Challa rush off to the kitchen.</p><p>“Excuse me, I’m going to go get myself a drink.” You picked up your dress and followed your boyfriend. You entered quietly and nearly gasped when you saw him. Servants were shuffling out quickly as he was hunched over the sink breathing heavily. You approached him carefully. “T’Challa? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” He yelled. You gasped and stepped back. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were super red.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?!” You screamed back at him, eyes blown wide in terror. You’ve never heard him so loud.</p><p>“I can’t fucking breathe!” You approached him again and carefully rubbed his back.</p><p>“T, look at me! Did something happen?!” He wasn’t answering, just heaving and staring at the floor. Okoye ran in and saw the situation. You looked at her and pleaded. “Get Shuri and Ramonda!”</p><p>A few seconds later they came running in and crowded him. “What’s going on?!”</p><p>“I think he’s having a panic attack!” T’Challa began to slide down the cabinets still sobbing and breathing heavily.</p><p>“T’Challa stop this!”</p><p>“He can’t just stop at will, mother!” Shuri snapped back and kneeled with you. “Brother, breathe. Come on, just like we practiced.”</p><p>It took a while, maybe five minutes, before T’Challa was calm, but still crying. “Baby, can you tell us what happened?”</p><p>He took a few deep breaths and wiped at his cheeks sloppily. “It’s my first birthday without my father. It’s overwhelming. I didn’t mean to act out, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize, T’Challa. We understand.”</p><p>“T’Challa, you need to not let this control your life! You had your time to mourn. We all did!” Ramonda said, walking up to you both.</p><p>“No! Speak for yourself! I was thrust into being a king right when he died! I had no time to mourn! No time to fully cry about this! I was stuck with little tears here and there and was forced to have nightmares at night because I wouldn’t handle these emotions stuck in my head! I didn’t talk to anyone! I didn’t write it down, and I haven’t seen his grave. You and Shuri mourned while I was saving our damn kingdom! I feel suffocated every day!” He yelled and your heart clenched. You felt bad. You’d never seen him like this, and seeing him lash out so harshly was so scary to you. But this needed to be dealt with.</p><p>“Then mourn, T’Challa! Show the kingdom how weak their new king is! Show them!” Ramonda yelled back and you felt yourself get angry.</p><p>“With all due respect, Ramonda, mourning isn’t a sign of weakness. It’s strong to get out your feelings, it helps you feel better. In no way, shape, nor form is T’Challa being a weak king!”</p><p>“Stay out of this, girl! This is family business!” The wind was knocked out of you. You knew this was family business, but you thought she considered you a part of the family.</p><p>“Hey!’ Shuri yelled standing.</p><p>“Don’t you talk about her like that, mother! Don’t you exclude her when all she is trying to do right now is console me, unlike you!”</p><p>“Don’t speak to me like that, I’m still your mother, blood or not!”</p><p>“Everyone stop yelling! You’re making this worse! We need to work this out!”</p><p>“No, I’m going to bed. Thank you for the party, I had a lovely time.” He spat. He turned his back to his mother and grabbed your hands.</p><p>“Do you mind if I stay with you tonight, Y/N?” You sniffled, trying to stop the tears from Ramonda’s words flowing anymore.</p><p>“Anything you need, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride back to your house was quiet. T’Challa was looking out the window, his head laying on your shoulder. A hand was clasped around yours and on occasion, he would squeeze it when he was choking back a sob.</p><p>You hated seeing him like this. It was different seeing a man who is so in control of everything breakdown right in front of your eyes with absolutely no control over anything. “God, I want to punch something!” He suddenly growls, making you jump in your seat.</p><p>“No, baby, don’t. Just wait until we get to the house.” The rest of the ride you were quietly watching him, keeping his clenched fists in his hands.</p><p>You both hurried up the stairs to your condo, and once you got there, T’Challa sunk to the floor, his head in his large hands. “I can’t do this! I’m not fit to be king!” He gasped as he cried; another panic attack was approaching. ‘</p><p>“T’Challa, listen to me!” You quickly sat next to your boyfriend and rubbed his knee. “You are more than fit to be king!”</p><p>“My father never acted like this! He never cried in front of a crowd or broke down. He had his shit together. I miss him, I miss Baba.” He sobbed, slowly but surely lowering himself until his head was in your lap.</p><p>“I’ve never lost a parent, so I’m not sure entirely how this feels. But I know you’re hurting. I know you feel stuck because you never give yourself time to mourn.You need to break, get sleep, eat properly. You have to always take time for yourself. Yes, I understand your kingdom is important. You are the foundation of the kingdom, but the foundation needs to be strong. So you, yourself, no one else, need to work on that. You need to bring yourself up, baby. You gotta break down all those walls you have up and let yourself breathe and be you. Stop putting up a facade for the kingdom! You’re not a robot! You’re a human, you get hurt and you get back up again. You feel, you get sad and you cry, you love with all your heart or none at all. Baby, you gotta give yourself room to grow and those walls are only stunting your growth here.” You finally stopped talking, allowing yourself to breathe. T’Challa’s cries had ceased and he was looking up at you with the fondest look on his face. His hand reaches up and rough hands reach soft cheeks.</p><p>“I- thank you, Y/N.” You smile down at him and mirror his actions.</p><p>“Let’s get you to bed, yeah?”</p><p>After making sure T’Challa was settled and comfortable, you turned the lights out and told him you’ll see him in the morning.</p><p>“Wait, you’re not sleeping here?” His head was tilted up and off the pillow. It was dark, and all he saw was your silhouette in the doorway.</p><p>“No, I wanna be respectful of you and your sleep. I’m not sure if you’re ready to share a bed with me. I’ll let you make that decision on your own, T.”</p><p>“I appreciate you for thinking of me, but honestly I can use the company.” He admits, and holds out his hand for you to join him. “Come to bed.”</p><p>That night, you laid on T’Challa’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and watching his steady breaths. T’Challa probably had the best sleep in a long time that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to a cold bed and the smell of coffee and breakfast food sneaking under your bedroom door. You groaned and tried to snuggle into the covers more. The pillows smelled like your man’s expensive cologne and shampoo; it was damn near intoxicating. A content smile came upon your face as you smelled and heard the bacon sizzling in the kitchen nearby. You sighed, before willing yourself to get up. You quickly freshened up in the bathroom before leaving your bathroom to join T’Challa in the kitchen.</p><p>He hadn’t heard you enter; he was too busy humming and cooking french toast. You crept behind him quietly and when you were close enough, you allowed your arms to wrap around and squeeze him as tight as you could. You felt him tense for a second before he calmed and used his free hand and put it over yours. “Hello, my love.”</p><p>“Hi, T.” You snuggle further into his back before speaking again. “How are you?”</p><p>“Better, I suppose? Well rested. That was the best sleep I had in months and I thank you, Y/N.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, baby. Now come on, I’m hungry.” He chuckled and turned around. His hands cupped your cheeks and kissed you softly. You moaned lightly and held onto his chest. He finally pulled back after a few seconds before kissing your forehead before saying, “Go sit down then.</p><p>There was a comfortable silence while you both ate, only talking when you had something on your mind. Once T’Challa finished, he noisily scooted his chair towards you and stared you down until you paid attention to him.</p><p>“Is there something I can help you with, sir?”</p><p>“Nope, don’t mind me.” You saw his annoying smile, which you knew he only did when he wanted something from you.</p><p>“Boy, what you want?” You laughed, placing down your fork and staring at him. He leans in slowly and a goofy smile appears on your lips. Thinking he was gonna kiss you again, he curves you and grabs a piece of sausage off your plate. “T’Challa!” And in a flash, he runs around your apartment while you chase him. He’s throwing pillows behind him to slow you down, but you dodge them expertly. Finally, he slows down a little and you manage to jump on your back. He fakes being hurt and dramatically falls to the floor. “You asshole! You took my sausage!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but you were taking so long.”</p><p>“I thought we were cool T, you hurt my feelings.”</p><p>“I’m sorry my love, I shall make it up to you.”</p><p>“You better, or I’m gonna get real up-” He kisses you quickly and you shut up. “Nevermind.”</p><p>“You’re so weird, Y/N.”</p><p>‘Yeah, yeah, whatever.” You want to lay on his chest forever, but a phone rings from the kitchen.</p><p>You groan and get up to retrieve the phone. “Um, T’Challa?”</p><p>You hear him reply as he makes his way over to you. “Who is it?”</p><p>“It’s your mom.” And you swore from the corner of your eye, you saw all the happiness leave the apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re going to have to talk to her at some point, baby.” You rubbed his back as you both walked into the palace where his family was waiting for him.</p><p>“I know, I just..” He sighs and rubs his face with his hands, before looking at you. “I’m just nervous.” You stop walking and pull him into a hug. Your head rests on his chest, and he buries his nose in your hair and sighs contently.</p><p>“I know, honey, but I’ll be right there with you, you don’t have to worry okay.” He pulls you back slowly and presses a kiss on your forehead before pulling you in for a passionate kiss.</p><p>Your hands cup his cheeks while his hands squeeze your waist at times</p><p>“T’Challa.” At the sound of his name, he stops and looks up. Ramonda is standing at the edge of the hall, a sad smile on her face.</p><p>“Hello, mother.” You backed away and promised to give them both some space. You stayed with Shuri on the sidelines, watching the altercation happen between them.</p><p>“I missed you, my son.” She goes to hug him, and he hesitates for a second before allowing them to embrace.</p><p>“I missed you, too, Mother. I’m sorry for the way I was acting yesterday.”</p><p>“No, my Love, I’m sorry for how I was acting. I should have never called you weak. I’ve had some time to think and you’re right, you had no time to mourn, my love, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was so harsh on you, and I’m sorry you never get to actually relax, and as a mother, as your caregiver, I should be making sure you’re healthy.” She holds his face in her hands and wipes the tears that fell down his cheeks.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ve had proper time to mourn either, Mother. You needed to be there for us, so quickly, you possibly couldn’t have time to mourn. Shuri, too. We all need a break, but as of right now, it is not ideal.”</p><p>“I need to apologize to Y/N, as well. Where is she?” T’Challa motions for you to come to him, and you walk towards him slowly, with Shuri in tow. “Y/N, darling, please forgive me. What I said was inexcusable and I hope you will accept my apology. You are a part of this family, and you always will be.” Tears collected in your eyes as well as you thanked her and assured her that her apology was accepted. She apologized to Shuri as well, and it seemed a lightness has washed over the four of you. You all hugged it out and you were glad they were able to work it out. You stood back and watched the family talk and laugh like everything was right in the world. You swore your heart never swelled so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My love~” You whined and turned over in the bed. It was obviously T’Challa trying to contact you through the beads that Shuri had given you. You rolled back over in bed, tired from a night of catching up on old shows and stuffing your face to the point of exhaustion. “Y/N, wake up!” You groaned out but grabbed the beads regardless. After slipping it on your wrist and holding it up, a hologram of T’Challa appeared in the palm of your hand. “Good morning, sleepy head.”</p><p>“T’Challa this better not be one of those random wake up calls you like to do because you ‘miss my voice’”. He liked to do those a lot throughout your relationship. He’d get lonely sometimes, and although he didn’t want to admit it, your voice anchored him and made him happy enough to calm down.</p><p>“As much as I do love hearing the sound of your voice, my love, that’s not why I called.” You dug your palms into your eyes to rub the sleep out of them. “I’m calling you into the lab for your first mission..”</p><p>“What?!” You were fully awake now, staring at the hologram with wide brown eyes.</p><p>“There’s my girl. I’m coming to pick you up with Okoye, be ready in about 30.” The call ends and you gasp.</p><p>You were able to get ready in minutes, putting on something comfy for the ride and in time to get your armor.</p><p>“Hello again, my love.” He meets you at the bottom of the stairs at the ship. You lean on your toes and peck his lips.</p><p>“Hi, T.”</p><p>“My king, we don’t have a lot of time.” Okoye’s voice comes from inside the ship and you walk in with him holding hands.</p><p>“Good morning, Okoye.” She turns her head and smiles at you.</p><p>“Good morning, Y/N. Let’s head back to the lab shall we?”</p><p>The ride to the lab was filled with giggles from all three of you. Okoye would tell you funny things T’Challa would say or day whenever he thought or saw you and you’d just giggle at his expressions. Okoye also loved to hear stories about from when you were little. She called you the “Little Warrior”, because you were fearless as a child, and damn near fearless now.</p><p>Once you all were in the lab, Shuri ran over to you. “Y/N, good morning!” You sat through the brief meeting about the mission before bidding them off. T’Challa pulled you into his arms and kissed you.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon, my love.”</p><p>“Oh, Bast! You’ll be gone for like three hours. Surely you can handle being aware from her that long, right brother?” Nakia and Okoye snicker at her comment and you just roll your eyes and laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, T’Challa. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“At least he won’t freeze..” Okoye muttered, starting all new laughs and more comments.</p><p>“Alright, alright! I’ll be in the hovercraft when you all decide to stop making fun of me.” T’Challa says, but the smile on his face is hard to miss.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Y/N! I’m going to try and fly a hovercraft while you drive. It’ll be just like you’re in Korea. T’Challa will be on top of the car, so don’t drive so recklessly.”</p><p>“Hey, who actually has their license here?” You joke as you get into the car and begin driving. If someone would have told you, you could’ve been driving a car inside a building, but really be driving in South Korea, you would’ve told them to lay off the edibles, but now, sitting inside the hologram it felt like an amazing dream that you never wanted to end.</p><p>“Don’t come for me! Stay over there!’ She laughs with you, but gets inside the hologram hovercraft and begins helping out the others on the mission.</p><p>T’Challa looks extremely exhausted by the time he gets back. You chuckle at seeing the wig Okoye left with has been discarded and no doubt was thrown at someone. “How’d it go?! Where’s Klaue?”</p><p>“He got away.” T’Challa grits.</p><p>“Who’s this?” You look at the white man that was placed on one of the medical tables in the lab.</p><p>“Another broken white boy for us to fix. Y/N, can you run his vitals? He’s got a bullet in his spine.” You nod and look over at T’Challa. He’s staring off into the distance, spinning his ring around his finger. He only did that when he was deep in thought though. So what could it be this time?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. twenty-one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat next to T’Challa as you both watched the sunset. He finally agreed to talk to you after a day of worrying over him. He had been quiet since you came back from the mission and he wouldn’t tell you what was wrong or why he was upset. You assured him he could talk to you, but he kept telling you he had to figure this out on his own first.</p><p>“T’challa wants going on?” He sighs at first, refusing to look at you, before he finally answers.</p><p>“My father killed his brother.” You see his face contort as he forms this sentence. You place your hand over the one closest to you. “He killed his brother, and left my cousin by himself. He didn’t bring him back to Wakanda. He left him alone.” His voice breaks as he says the last four words. You let him rest his head on your shoulder as he lets out a few tears.</p><p>“T, how do you know this?” You rubbed his back as you looked at the sunset in front of you. It was getting dark outside and you knew you’d have to return home, but right now, you needed to be here for your man.</p><p>“I think I saw him today. My cousin. On the way back from Korea there was this guy that was with Klaue. He blasted me with a weapon but he had the ring,” He holds up his hand to show you his father’s ring that was passed down when he died. “He had the ring tied around his neck with a chain. I thought it was just me being crazy, but Zuri just told me. I just can’t believe-” He takes a moment and sobs quietly. You just hold him, and allow him to calm down. “I don’t want to make the same mistakes as him. I want to be a better King. I don’t want to let my people down. I’m scared. A King shouldn’t be, but I can’t help but feel this way.”</p><p>“Baby..” You grasp his chin and kiss his forehead. “I know for sure you will not make the same mistakes as your father. And I know, for however long I’ve known you that you’re an amazing King and you will continue to be. You now have the power to right his wrongs, T’Challa. I know you’ll be a great king.”</p><p>“My love..”</p><p>“I mean it, T. You’re such an amazing ruler.” He smiles softly at you and pulls you into a hug.</p><p>“I don’t know what I would do without you, my love.”</p><p>~~</p><p>You stood next to T’challa’s throne in front of man you’ve never seen before. T’challa has a stern yet focused face while the man talked. W’Kabi, one of the neighboring tribe leaders stood next to him as he talked.</p><p>Suddenly another tribe leader stood up, calling the man next W’Kabi a liar. Many people began asking him who he was. Shuri finally stepped up and silenced the whole group.</p><p>After he was finally presented, Ramonda stood up and there was more yelling, more so on the man’s part. “I am N’Jadaka! Son of Prince N’Jobu!”.</p><p>You managed to tune everything out and watched T’challa. He stood up swiftly and walked over to the man, N’Jadaka. He stood uncomfortably close to him as they spoke. Everyone in the room was tense, especially Ramonda. She ought to. Some man was being aggressive toward her step-son. Any mother would be on edge.</p><p>After the yelling match ended, they took N’Jadaka away, with T’challa following right behind him. You looked over at Shuri who had a solemn look on her face.</p><p>“Shuri, what’s going on? Where are they going?”</p><p>She sighed and shook her head. “He has to go fight T’challa.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. twenty-two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anxiety filled the air. You were fiddling with your thumbs while you stood next to Shuri and Ramonda. It was tense everywhere, and from what you heard, this was nothing compared to T’Challa’s coronation.</p><p>“He will never beat T’Challa,” Shuri smiled and elbowed your side. “He should have just come to the first one and gotten it over with.” You smiled weakly at her and went back to looking at your boyfriend, kneeling in front of Zuri as he removed the strength of the Black Panther.</p><p>“Y/N..” Ramonda said solemnly. “He will be alright. We all fear for him, but my son is strong. He will succeed.” She smiled over at you and you kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Thank you, Queen Mother.”</p><p>As T’Challa tried to bargain with Erik one last time, your heart began to beat faster. You had this nagging feeling in your heart that this wasn’t going to go well, at all. You honestly wanted to just scream at T’Challa, “Don’t do it! It’s a trap!” But you couldn’t. There was a small sliver of hope, very small, but still there.</p><p>Maybe T’Challa will make it out of this alive. Maybe this is all just another thing that you’re just over exaggerating.</p><p>But you were wrong. In every sense of the word.</p><p>“I lived my entire life waiting for this moment! I trained… I lied… I killed.” Your heart clenched and you held back the tears from your ears. “I took life from my own brothers and sisters on this continent. And all this death, just so I could kill you.” You squeezed Shuri’s hand a little tighter.</p><p>You watched the fight with wary eyes, glad to see T’Challa was furnished with a shield to protect himself. T’Challa seemed to have the upper hand, seeming as he knocked Erik on the ground and sliced his cheek. But seeing the anger rise even higher onto Erik’s face you knew that was a mistake.</p><p>“T’Challa don’t do this!” You tried to cry out but your voice was small and barely a whisper. Shuri kissed your hand as she watched, her own heart starting to fill with anxiety and fear. T’Challa’s inner thigh and stomach were cut by Erik which caused Shuri to scream out. You started to move a little closer. If you needed to defend him, you would. You would not sit there and watch your man die without at least trying to help him.</p><p>T’Challa was stabbed. You let out a loud sob and Ramonda grabbed onto your arm and gasped loudly. Blow after blow the tears fell from your ears. You felt anger and fear in your heart but you couldn’t move. You were too stunned, too shocked. He looked weak almost.</p><p>“T’Challa get up!” You screamed as you saw Erik getting ready to swing the final blow at him with his blade. But he was stopped. Zuri stepped forward and stopped Erik’s blade from penetrating T’Challa’s skin.</p><p>You watched with wide eyes as Zuri confessed what he had done and watched with a broken heart and Zuri was killed and T’Challa screamed. “Zuri, no!” T’Challa’s screams broke your heart and you feared that he was next.</p><p>T’Challa’s swings were sloppy. He was screaming and still on his knees and you just wanted to run out there and snap Erik’s neck. How dare he?</p><p>“Is this your king?!” Erik continued to fight T’Challa, who was still screaming in agony. “Is this your king? The black panther… who’s supposed to lead you into the future!”</p><p>You couldn’t take it anymore, you took two small steps and with a broken voice and tears clouding your vision you screamed, “Come on T’Challa! Get up, baby, come on!”</p><p>You looked over at Ayo and Okoye, stunned they weren’t doing anything about this. But this is how it has to be.</p><p>Nothing could be done.</p><p>“And look at that..” Erik chuckled. “You got ya girl over there crying! Both of y’all are weak. Y’all ain’t fit for the throne!”</p><p>“You leave her out of this!” T’Challa tried to stand and take another swing but he failed. The pain was becoming too much for him.</p><p>You didn’t give a flying fuck about what he said to you. He didn’t matter in your head. T’Challa was all that matters right now. His life is all that matters.</p><p>You watched, and sobbed, as you saw Erik lift up T’Challa’s weak body and bring him over to the waterfall. “T’Challa, no!” You tried to run out but Okoye stopped you.</p><p>This cannot be happening.</p><p>You screamed a heart wrenching scream as you watched T’Challa’s body get thrown over the waterfall. Ramonda and Shuri both grabbed your hands as they screamed. They squeezed. This was a way to get the pain out. This hurt too much.</p><p>“Now.. I’m ya king!”</p><p>“You fucking asshole!” You screamed out but Shuri covered your mouth. She didn’t want you to be next. Nakia came over and rushed all three of you to leave, but your legs were frozen you couldn’t move. You wanted to kill that man. You wanted to watch the blood seep out of every pore and every hole in his body. You wanted him to suffer.</p><p>He killed T’Challa. And he was definitely going to pay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. twenty-three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were almost like a robot. You were mechanically walking. Hands at your sides, eyes cast down. Your feet felt heavy, like you couldn’t keep them up for too long, no matter how hard you strained.</p><p>Your brain was empty. Your heart was heavy and beating fast. Shuri would cry occasionally and it would tug at your heart strings. You tried to remind yourself that this wasn’t fair to them; your attitude wasn’t fair. They knew him longer, they were closer, they were more hurt. But you shook that off. You were allowed to grieve, you were allowed to hurt. Everyone felt a different pain.</p><p>You wanted to blame someone. You wanted to take someone by the throat and scream about how this was all their fucking fault and that they deserved to die. But no, you couldn’t. This wasn’t a situation where you could blame someone. You were stuck with the reality that the love of your life was dead and there was nothing you could do about it.</p><p>“We might be creating a bigger monster with M’Baku” You heard a voice say. You couldn’t really make it out, your ears were numb and tingly. You were not dressed nearly as warm enough and you were surprised your limbs hadn’t changed colors and fallen off.</p><p>Your mind wandered. Who the fuck was M’Baku? And what did he have to do with T’Challa. You heard Ramonda mention something about a heart shaped herb, but you thought your ears were just going in and out again, creating crazy words that weren’t really there.</p><p>You zoned off once again, blinking back the tears that clouded your already blurry vision. You held back a sob as the realization hit you once again.</p><p>You would never feel his strong arms around you, never be able to feel his lips on yours again. You’d never be able to flirt with him, or smell that amazing smell that you could never describe. You could never run your hands through his tight coils when you both cuddled. You’d never be able to stay up late with him and talk about everything and nothing all at the same time.</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>Suddenly, grunts and tribal calls flooded your ears as men surrounded you. Your brain woke you up and you pushed Shuri behind you and pulled the blade from your boot.</p><p>“Y/N, Shuri?” You both hummed in response. “Look down.”</p><p>This wasn’t sitting right with your stomach at all.</p><p>You were taken to a large throne room. The room, the walls, falls, even the building itself was made of Jabari wood. Your eyes lit up for the first time that night. You’d never seen something so beautiful… so strong.</p><p>But then your heart sank once again. You had seen something more beautiful and strong than the Jabari wood. T’Challa.</p><p>As Ramonda explained why you all were there, you took your time and observing the man. He was thick, and dark skinned. His hair was short and beard thick and full as well. He had a cold look on his face, making him look intimidating and even taller than he already was. This must have been M’Baku.</p><p>Your eyes snapped back to reality when you heard a grunt. With wide eyes you looked over at M’Baku. Ross began to try and talk a few more times but he was interrupted by a few more barks. You tried to hold back a giggle despite the tugging at your heart.</p><p>“One more word and I will feed you to my children!” Your eyes widened even more, believing him instantly. This man was ruthless. “I’m kidding we are vegetarians.”</p><p>That moment you did laugh a little and you wanted to curse yourself out for it. This was not a time for you to be happy, you did not deserve to be happy. The man stopped his laughing when he was presented with the heart shaped herb. You looked over a the glowing plant in awe. Never in your life had you seen something like it, not even your time in Wakanda. You’ve never been down to the mining tribe, and no one has ever told you about it.</p><p>“…Only you can help us beat him” One by one everyone followed in Nakia’s steps, kneeling in front of M’Baku. He stood and looked down at all of you.</p><p>“Come with me”</p><p>Upon entering the next building, you heard Ramonda gasp and say, “Impossible!”.</p><p>Everyone rushed up to see what happened, so you couldn’t really see, but once everyone had move out of the way, your heart nearly burst out of your chest. Tears sprung from your eyes as you saw T’Challa lay there, covered in snow. Your feet were frozen to the spot. You wanted to move. You wanted to run up to him and hug and kiss him. But you just couldn’t move.</p><p>“He’s in a coma.” M’Baku explained.</p><p>“Why is he in the snow?!” You yelled out, but quickly shut your mouth when everyone looked to you.</p><p>“Who are you, girl?” M’Baku asked, his full attention on you.</p><p>“I-I am Shuri’s assistant, sir. A-and T’Challa girlfriend.” You said, looking down, the floor becoming suddenly interesting. The man grunted before turning back to everyone else.</p><p>“It’s the only thing keeping him from joining the ancestors.”</p><p>“I can take him!” You spoke up again, no longer ashamed. “I can heal him, just let us take him back”</p><p>“Go ahead, he’ll be dead in seconds.” You cursed, feeling there was absolutely no way to save him. The Jabari did not have the same technology all of Wakanda possesed. You remembered T’Challa telling you they were secluded from them.</p><p>“Nakia, the herb.” You watched as Ramonda squashed up the herb and fed it to T’Challa. You backed up and gave them privacy as they began chanting. This was there moment.</p><p>“So you were laughing at my jokes.” You looked up and saw M’Baku looking down at you.</p><p>Damn this nigga was huge.</p><p>“Uh, yes. You’re very funny.”</p><p>You watched as T’Challa began stirring a little, and everyone let out a few breaths of relief. He was going to be okay.</p><p>T’Challa’s body jerked out of the snow in a big gasp. Everyone followed suit, but more tears fell from your eyes. You ran over after everyone hugged him.</p><p>“Y/N?” You smiled, tears still streaming down your face as he held out his hand for you. You sat next to him in the snow and cried into his cold chest. He held you tightly, kissing your hair multiple times.</p><p>“I thought you were gone, T” You sobbed, pulling him impossibly closer.</p><p>“Eh? And leave you? Never.” He took your chin and his hands and kissed you. It had to be the softest kiss you ever had. Both of your cheeks were wet now, and your cheeks hurt from smiling so hard, but you didn’t care. T’Challa was okay, and that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. twenty-four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sithandwa sam- my love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T’Challa felt like he couldn’t breathe. Similarly to you, he thought his entire world was crashing down around him. His hand was wrapped around yours, his lips pressed to your knuckles as he glares at Erik’s unconscious body next to yours.</p><p>T’Challa blames Erik for this. He blames Erik for killing one of his finest warriors, for almost bringing Wakanda to ruin, to turning what used to be his best friend against him, and lastly, for nearly killing the love of his life.</p><p>He stood helpless as he watches you get stabbed by a spear apprehended by one of the Border Provinces’ members. His whole world went still, time stopped, his heart slowed to a painfully weak thump. He watched you, dramatically drop to your knees, clutching the aching wound on your side before falling to the floor, your eyes scrunching in pain.</p><p>T’Challa fought tooth and nail after that, damn near sparing no mercy for anyone in his way. His love was injured, so he was going to get revenge.</p><p>“She’ll be okay, brother,” Shuri reassured T’Challa, placing her hand softly on his shoulder. He tensed at the action, but after his brain processed it, he allowed the comforting touch of his baby sister. “I cleaned her wound, stopped the bleeding, and gave her some painkillers. She will be okay.”</p><p>“She looked so helpless.” He admits, laying your hand back on your stomach before walking away.</p><p>“I know..”</p><p>“Right before she passed out, she looked at me with the most guilty look. As if somehow, she did something wrong, but she didn’t. Shuri, I don’t understand.”</p><p>“I don’t understand why you brought back the man who tried to kill you and bring the demise of Wakanda.”</p><p>“Because..” he sighs, “He does have a point, he just… went about it wrong.”</p><p>“No shit.”</p><p>❂❂❂</p><p>“T’Challa, she’s awake,” Okoye says, knocking lightly on the door of his study. T’Challa quickly removes his glasses and makes his way down to Shuri’s lab. And there you are, hair disheveled and dirty, lips dry and chapped, with a pained look on your face. All he could do was smile because even in this haunting state, he found you beautiful.</p><p>“Sithandwa sam! How are you?” He rushes to your side, cupping your soft cheeks in his hands. You smile softly at him, leaning into his touch. It’s warm, in contrast to the last time he held you. He was fresh out of the snow that M’Baku kept him in. His hands were on your sides, holding you close as you kissed. He held you as if you were fragile, yet the most important thing in his life and it caused butterflies to erupt in your stomach at the thought.</p><p>“I’m okay, T. How are you?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, right now. You almost died.”</p><p>“I’m getting major deja vu right now. I could’ve sworn I said the same thing when I found you in Jabari territory.” You chuckle and he smiles weakly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t fight till the end, T’Challa. I tried to put the pain aside, but it-”</p><p>“Don’t you ever apologize for something you cannot control, my love. They caught you at a moment of vulnerability.” He leans down to you and kisses you softly. “But I need you to be careful from now on okay?” He gives you another chaste kiss. “I plan on keeping you around forever so I can’t have you dying on me.”</p><p>And you smiled, your heart warming once again. T’Challa always knew what to say to make your heart swoon without fail.</p><p>“Same here, T..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. twenty-five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blaring sound of your alarm clock harshly wakes you up. You groan, blindly pressing the button on your phone before turning over in bed. You knew today was going to be a busy day for you and you already couldn’t wait to go back to sleep.</p><p>But what pulled you out of bed was the thought of seeing T’Challa for most of the day. You were shipping out weapons, vibranium, and other resources out of Wakanda and to places that need it most. You were going to test your new weapons and get them approved for send off, all while being in the company of your man.</p><p>Almost losing each other was an eye opener for the both of you. You knew you were better together than apart. T’Challa “dying” made your relationship stronger, making you the new power couple of Wakanda. Getting ready, you couldn’t wipe the smile off of your face. The day felt promising, and it felt like nothing could ruin it.</p><p>☼☼☼</p><p>“Guys, I seriously need you to focus! It’s three in the afternoon and we’re not even halfway done. I would like to have a lunch break if you don’t mind!” Shuri calls out, for what seems like the tenth time today.</p><p>“Sorry, Shuri.” You smile, T’Challa still playing games behind your back and squeezing your waist.</p><p>You follow behind Shuri, testing your weapons, after she did, and giving the final check of to T’Challa. When Shuri wasn’t looking, he’d slip his hand around your waist and kiss your neck. “Boy, you better stop playing!” You laugh, pushing him off so you could get some work done. You had to admit, you were getting a little hungry as well.</p><p>“Kumkani! Y/N!” You turn around, seeing Okoye walking over urgently to you.</p><p>“Hey, Okoye!” You smiled over at her, but your smile drops upon seeing the seriousness, almost sad look on her face.</p><p>“Y/N, your mother is on the phone in your office, she says it’s urgent.” You frown, looking at Shuri.</p><p>“Go ahead, Y/N, we’re okay over here.” She pats your back and you smile running off after Okoye back to your office, not even sparing a look back at T’Challa.</p><p>☼☼☼</p><p>“Y/N! Open the door, please! I’m worried!” T’Challa calls from behind your door. After the devastating call from your mother, you drove back home, tears clouding your vision and anger coursing through your veins.</p><p>You placed down the shirt you were folding and opened the door. “What, T?”</p><p>“What happened? Is everything okay?” He caresses your cheeks in his hands, his heart breaking upon seeing the tears forming behind your eyes.</p><p>“My dad’s sick.” You choke, biting your lip to hold back any sobs threatening to escape. “My dad’s really sick, and the doctor said he wasn’t sure my dad was going to make it into the new year and I-”</p><p>“Oh baby,” He pulls you into him as you sob into your chest.</p><p>You didn’t understand. He was fine the last time you spoke to him. He sounded happy, he sounded healthy. It wasn’t making sense. You didn’t understand why this was happening all of a sudden.</p><p>“You’re going back…” He says, almost sadly. He knew your father meant a lot to you, and going to see him right now was important, but he couldn’t help but feel his heart drop and the thought of not seeing you every day.</p><p>“Just for a while. I can’t just let him die, not when I can at least be by his side if I can’t do anything else. I already got it cleared by Shuri. Do you mind?”</p><p>“No, no!” He kisses your forehead and wipes the tears falling down your plump cheeks. “You take as much time as you need, my love. Your father is your priority right now. You just keep me updated okay? I love you..”</p><p>You peck his lips and hug him tight. “I love you, too, T’Challa. Thank you.”</p><p>☼☼☼</p><p>That night he watches you bored the hovercraft with two suitcases in tow. Each step you take his heart breaks a little more. He wants to scream, “don’t go!”, he wants to run up and take you back, he wants to come with you. But he knows he can’t. This is not the time for chivalrous love, this was the time for you to be with your family. And he had to accept that.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless of how lonely he already felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. twenty-six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your hands were shaking all the way up to your front door. Tears were forming behind your eyelids as you tried to find the courage to knock on the door.</p><p>It didn’t feel right. Your father couldn’t have been sick! You just spoke to him a few days ago, he seemed perfectly fine. It just didn’t make sense. It felt like your brain had shut off as you knocked on your front door. After some shuffling behind the door, it flung open, showing your mother.</p><p>You gasped at her appearance. She was tired, curly hair tangled and thrown in a messy ponytail at the base of her neck. She was dressed in pajamas. Her eyes were bagged and it seemed a permanent frown was stuck on her face. “Mama,” You whimper, running into her arms.</p><p>“Hey, baby,” She sobs into your hair, squeezing you tightly to her chest. You both stood there, consoling each other as you both cried. You’ve seen your mother cry on two occasions when you graduated from high school and college. Those were happy, bittersweet occasions. But this… this was a heartbreaking moment. “Let’s go say hi to your father.”</p><p>Those were the words you were dreading. Of course, you’d wanted to see him. You loved him with all your heart, but if he looked anything like your mother, or worse, you wouldn’t be able to handle it. You wouldn’t be able to deal with the reality that you could lose your dad.</p><p>Opening the door to his bedroom brought tears to your eyes. There was your father, laying in bed, several bottles of medication next to him and a big bucket obviously for his vomit. His eyes were sunken in, and it looked like every breath he took pained him. “Daddy,”</p><p>He holds his weak arm out to you, welcoming your presence. You try to hold yourself together, blinking away tears from your eyes. “I missed you, princess, how are you?” But you just shake your head and sob. How could you just let this happen?</p><p>☼☼☼</p><p>You had been gone for weeks. Sure, you both talked, but not as much as T’Challa liked. His family and friends noticed the change in his mood. The one person that lit up his life was gone, dealing with her own dilemma. She couldn’t deal with him now, and not that he meant to be needy, but he needed some attention.</p><p>He’d thought that if he occupied himself with missions and traveling around on business trips he’d be okay. He was deathly mistaken. It seemed that everywhere he went the number of couples tripled; it made him bitter.</p><p>He sits in a bar alone, scrolling aimlessly through his fine, nursing a glass of alcohol in his hand. The alcohol here is weak and he thinks about how much he wishes he had some Jabari whiskey M’Baku sends over sometimes. The live music in the bar is distasteful as well, and as he makes his way to leave, he almost bumps into a figure.</p><p>“Oh, my apo-” He looks up, meeting forest green eyes. His eyes trail over the rest of the woman. Her hair is pulled back tightly in a high ponytail, wearing a dress obviously two sizes too small.</p><p>“Is this seat taken?”</p><p>And T’Challa knows it was a bad idea to stay, he should return to his hotel and sleep as planned. But her voice intoxicated him and her cleavage pulled his drunk self in he couldn’t control his actions.</p><p>He couldn’t control the mindless flirting.</p><p>He couldn’t control the subtle touches.</p><p>He couldn’t control the drinks he continued to allow slip past his lips.</p><p>He couldn’t control his lips when they formed the words, “yes” when she offered to go back to his hotel.</p><p>And he couldn’t control his hands when he unzipped her dress.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>